Keine wie du
by ChogaRamirez
Summary: Julian Bashirs Gefühlswelt, nachdem Jadzia Dax in der Episode "Tränen der Propheten" gestorben ist.


Es war dunkel um ihn herum. Nur das gedämpfte Licht der Krankenstation fiel durch das transparente Aluminium in der Tür. In seinem Büro hatte er mit voller Absicht die Beleuchtung deaktiviert. Und es war still um ihn herum. So still, dass er seinen eigenen Herzschlag hören konnte.

Seit er sich in seinem Büro verkrochen hatte, saß er im Sessel hinter seinem Schreibtisch und starrte mit regungslosem Blick auf den dunklen Bildschirm seiner Konsole. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das schon tat. Er hatte das Zeitgefühl verloren.

Immer wieder schweiften seine Gedanken ab, zu dem leblosen Körper in der Stasiskammer, die vor ein paar Stunden noch leer war. Dabei fragte er sich, wann er wo welchen Fehler gemacht hatte.

Es war unfair! Es war so verdammt unfair, dass diese wunderschöne, intelligente und talentierte Frau ihm quasi unter den Händen weggestorben war. Dabei hatte er sich so bemüht. Er hatte alle Register gezogen, um sowohl Jadzia als auch Dax zu retten. Aber er war ihm nicht gelungen …

Jadzia …

Zum ersten Mal hatte er, seit er ihren Tod bescheinigt hatte, ihren Namen bewusst gedacht. Und es erinnerte ihn nur schmerzhaft daran, dass ihre blauen Augen ihn nie wieder schelmisch anfunkelten. Dass er nie wieder ihr Lachen hörte. Dass sie ihn nie wieder umarmte.

Er hatte versagt. Gnadenlos versagt. Und er fühlte sich absolut miserabel dabei. Er war sich sicher gewesen, dass er sie beide hätte retten können, wenn er nur alle Mittel ausschöpfte und sein ganzes medizinisches Wissen anwendete. Aber Jadzias innere Verletzungen waren zu schwer gewesen und ihr Körper hatte schon damit angefangen, den Symbionten abzustoßen. Nur mit Mühe hatte er es geschafft, wenigstens Dax zu stabilisieren.

Es fühlte sich so wahnsinnig falsch an, dass sie nie die Chance bekam, Kinder zu bekommen und alt zu werden. Dabei hatten sie und Worf eine realistische Chance gehabt, ein gemeinsames Kind zu haben. Obwohl es sich tief in seiner Seele nicht richtig anfühlte, hatte er Alles daran gesetzt, Jadzia ihren Wunsch zu erfüllen.

Wie sie ihn anstrahlte und umarmte, nachdem er ihr mitgeteilt hatte, dass er einen Weg gefunden hatte, die DNA der Trill und der Klingonen miteinander kompatibel zu machen, würde er nie mehr im Leben wieder vergessen.

Er seufzte. Worf war ein unkalkulierbarer Faktor. Er hatte versucht zu erklären, warum es ihm nicht gelungen war, Jadzia zu retten. Aber Worf hatte es nicht wirklich mitbekommen. Der Klingone war zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seiner eigenen Welt gefangen. Und er konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln.

Immerhin hatte Worf gerade seine Frau verloren und dann kam er und redete darüber, was passiert war und warum er unfähig gewesen war. Eigentlich wunderte er sich sogar darüber, dass Worf kaum ein Wort gesagt hatte. Er hatte damit gerechnet, dass der Klingone seiner Wut und seinem Zorn Luft machen wollte.

Er hatte versucht, sich bei Worf wegen einer Unfähigkeit zu entschuldigen. Doch er hatte die Worte, die er sich in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt hatte, nicht über die Lippen bekommen. Stattdessen hatte er die Flucht ergriffen und hatte seine Arbeit vorgeschoben.

Aber ihm war bewusst, dass er sich nicht darum drücken konnte, irgendwann mit Worf darüber zu sprechen. In Ruhe. Unter vier Augen. Innerlich graute es ihm davor. Ein trauerender Klingone konnte sehr irrational handeln. Wenn Worf ihm die Schuld daran gab und sich von Trauer und Wut überrennen ließ, dann halfen alle Worte nicht mehr.

Er ließ den Kopf auf die Tischplatte seines Schreibtisches fallen und seufzte lautlos. Was für ein verdammt beschissener Tag!

Nachdem er einige Minuten lang mit dem Kopf auf der Tischplatte verharrt hatte, erhob er sich langsam und schickte sich an, das Büro zu verlassen. Er hatte sich entschlossen, einen ganz bestimmten Ort aufzusuchen, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

In der Krankenstation brannte nur ein schwaches, gedämpftes Licht. So wie jede Nacht. Zum Einen, um den bajoranischen Tag- und Nachtrhythmus beizubehalten und zum Anderen, um den Patienten den Schlaf zu erleichtern.

Er beeilte sich, möglichst geräuschlos durch die Krankenstation zu huschen. Das Letzte, was er jetzt brauchte, war eine seiner Krankenschwestern, die ihn fragte, warum er noch hier war und die wissen wollte, ob es ihm gut ging.

Aber wie konnte es ihm gut gehen, wenn vor wenigen Stunden seine beste Freundin gestorben war – und er Nichts dagegen tun konnte?

Er schaffte es unbehelligt in den Bereich der Krankenstation, der nur dem medizinischen Personal vorbehalten war. Der Raum mit den Stasiskammern. Er blieb vor einer der Kammern stehen und legte eine Hand auf das kühle Metall der Tür.

Auch wenn er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht hören konnte, versuchte er sich bei ihr für sein Versagen zu entschuldigen. Und er fühlte sich wahnsinnig schuldig. Er, der damit geprahlt hatte, was für ein toller Arzt er doch war. Er, der es nicht geschafft hatte, ihr Leben zu retten. Er, der kläglich gescheitert war.

Er war das Letzte gewesen, was Jadzia gesehen hatte, kurz bevor sie gestorben war. Er wollte ihr erzählen, wie viel sie ihm bedeutet hatte und wie dämlich er sich dabei fühlte, wenn er daran dachte, wie er ihr im ersten Jahr an Bord der Raumstation hinterher gerannt war.

Aber er schaffte es nicht, seine Gedanken auszusprechen. Es war zu schmerzhaft, denn dadurch musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sie nun für immer verloren hatte. So konnte er ihr nie sagen, dass sie nach Palis Delon seine zweite große Liebe gewesen war.

Und er war sich sicher, dass er nie wieder einer Frau wie Jadzia begegnen würde, die ihn so faszinierte und verzauberte. Egal, wen er in Zukunft treffen würde, Keine würde diese tiefgründigen blauen Augen, diesen hellwachen Geist oder diesen charmanten Humor haben.

Denn keine andere Frau war wie Jadzia …


End file.
